my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuso Tegaki
Yuso Tegaki is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery YusoTegaki1.png YusoTegaki2.png YusoTegaki3.png YusoTegaki4.png YusoTegaki6.png YusoTegaki7.jpg YusoEating2.png YusoEating1.png YusoVideoGames.png YusoRunning1.png YusoRunning.png YusoTegaki5.png Air Compression Guns4.jpg|Yuso with one of her Air Compression Guns YusoChild.png|Yuso as a child YusoBeach.png|Yuso in her swimsuit YusoDress1.png YusoDress2.png Personality While Yuso is usually a friendly and bubbly girl, when it comes to anything to do with class or her trying to become a pro hero, she becomes a serious student, stictly following rules and laws and not tolerating classmates that don't. Yuso loves to eat delicious and warm food. Yuso loves playing video games in her free time, getting very excited and competitive while doing so. She is careful with her looks, not wanting to get hurt bad enough that she'll get any scars. She is apprehensive about experiencing pain. Her classmates occasionally ask her to use Imprint on them before they go to other cities and then texting or calling her to teleport them back, using her as an instant and free ticket back to the dorms. She will usually charge them at least 200 Yen per hour each, as locking up just one of her marks prevents her from using her quirk to its full abilities, let alone multiple. When she goes out, she almost always sets a mark in her room and teleports back to it herself when she wants to return. History She decided to become a Pro Hero at some point during middle school after acknowledging how useful her quirk would be for hero work, as well as realizing that she could always teleport herself away to avoid getting hurt herself, as she doesn't want to get any scars and is a bit scared of pain. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Average Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Average Endurance: Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Spatial Handprint: Grants Yuso the ability to mark people or objects by pressing on the person or object with the bottom of her hand to apply a white handprint of her hand to them/it. She can then teleport anyone or anything that has the handprint on it to another one of her handprints, the handprints touching each other and being aligned when teleported. She can also teleport herself to any of her handprints with her hand touching and aligning with the handprint she teleports to, as well as being able to teleport marked people/things to herself as well. Techniques Imprint: Yuso touches a person or object with the bottom of her hand and activates her quirk, creating an imprint of her handprint on them/it. Air Imprint: Yuso uses Imprint while the bottom of her hand isn't on any solid surface, causing her handprint to travel through the air in the direction it was facing. It will imprint itself on the first solid surface it lands on. The longer it takes for it to imprint itself on something, the more stamina will be drained from her body. She will usually use this to mark her opponents, mark attacks, or to teleport herself to them either while it's mid-flight or when it lands. Super Moves Other Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons Tungsten Block: A 10 by 10 ft block of tungsten metal that she almost always has marked with her quirk. She generally uses this to block attacks or to attack her opponents. Tungsten Maiden: A Iron Maiden without any spikes which is made of tungsten metal that she almost always has the inside of marked with her quirk. She generally uses this to immobilize opponents. Air Compression Guns: Two guns that suck in air from the circles on the outer part of them and compresses that air and then can fire that air as a sort of air shot. These compressed balls of air won't kill but they do contain a fair amount of kinetic energy, able to knock people with an average level of durability out if hit in the back of the head. She usually has them marked and she marks them when holding them like normal, causing it to be right in her hand when teleported to her which allows her to start shooting with them right away. These were invented and specifically made for her by [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iruka_Kakushin Iruka Kakushin]. Air Compression Guns.png|Air Compression Guns Air Compression Guns2.png|Air Compression Guns Air Compression Guns3.jpg|Air Compression Guns Battles Trivia * Her name Yuso means Transport and Tegaki means Handprint. * Her look is taken from Rebecca from the series Edens Zero. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe